Dumbwaiters have been used in homes in some rudimentary fashion since the 18th century. However, those dumbwaiters were particularly suited for static structures. The prior art includes: U.S. Patent Application 2008/0116016 filed by Darnley and U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,088 issued to Fowler.
Darnley teaches a dumbwaiter lift using a stainless steel cable instead of a belt, but with a largely similar pulley setup connection to a motor. Darnley uses rails instead of wooden and plastic guides to move the dumbwaiter. Fowler teaches a belt and pulley system with switches for operating a dumbwaiter that moves on a single rail. The fundamental difference with both Darnley and Fowler and the present invention is that Darnely and Fowler are intended for static systems that do not move. Motorhomes move. As a result, one requires more guides to keep the device from falling apart during a transit, Darnely and Fowler have no teaching or structure on this matter.